


Starry Night

by ladydragon76



Series: PrimeScream Advent Challenge 2014 [8]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2742182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> O, Starry Night~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starry Night

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** PrimeScream Advent Challenge 2014  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters:** Optimus Prime/Starscream  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** Written for Day 8 of the [PrimeScream Advent Challenge 2014](http://primescream.livejournal.com/54440.html). Prompt is ‘Starry Night’.

It was crisp and clear, the stars sparkling brightly above them. Optimus tried to resist comparing them to diamonds scattered over a canvas of deepest blue, but failed. Starscream only chuckled and snuggled closer, both of them staring up into the sky and enjoying the closeness and quietude of the moment.

That moment was short-lived.

“Ahhhhhh-haaaaaah!” _Pooffzzzzzzzzzzz_ went the snowball against the tree even as Skywarp disappeared in a flash of purple.

“FRAGGER!” Thundercracker bellowed.

Optimus braced himself, but the wind and kicked up snow of Thundercracker’s passing still blasted him. “So much for our evening under the stars,” Optimus said with a grin.

Starscream heaved a sigh, dusted himself off, and was just snuggling back in when another voice spoke out of the darkness.

“Why are you both all the way out here?” Megatron asked, then seemed to pause and take in their position. “Oh. The sap has contaminated even you, Starscream?”

Starscream gave Megatron his sweetest smile. Optimus was momentarily confused, but then Skywarp appeared and another snowball smashed against the back of a silver helm.

“Oh slag! I… I…!” Skywarp’s wings twitched, and he glanced between Megatron and Starscream with wide, bright optics. “Starscream made me do it!” he shouted and pointed, and then _vopped_ away.

Megatron heaved a sigh of his own. “Enjoy being disgustingly sweet with each other. I’m going to go terrorize Skywarp a while.”

“Have fun,” Optimus called after his co-leader.

“We could take this inside,” Starscream suggested. “It might be quieter.”

Optimus shook his helm and resettled them on the snowy ground to watch the stars glitter.


End file.
